


Diner secrets and secret menu items

by petrichor_petrichor



Series: Unrelated Chanlix one-shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Crack, Daddy Kink, Diner! AU, Felix is a brat, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Maybe a bit, Sexual Humor, Swearing, a lil smutty?, a lot of spring rolls?, bad humour, bjs, blowjob, but it isnt THAT explicit, chan is flustered, crude language, here we go uwu, i rlly dont know how to tag plz help, idek they're both switches here, maybe not, no actual sex though, or well just read and find out, shy bangchan uwu, slight - Freeform, sort of public sex, this is barely beta read, ugh where do I begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Felix wants to steal Chan's food and heart and maybe also a bit more.“Do you know that you’re a bit creepy?” Chan diverts his eyes from the male as he dips one of his spring rolls into the sweet chili sauce.“Do you know that you’re like really fucking sexy Chan?” Well fuck, it was pretty hard to ignore the other male when he was spewing out things that were making Chan turn 50 shades of red.“What? Why do you look so shocked, I thought we were taking turns on pointing out obvious things about the other!”Warning; The beginning contains a part where Felix kisses Chan w/o asking so plz don't read if that makes you uncomfortable <3 Also Felix makes a brief joke about dying so be aware if that is a trigger for you!





	Diner secrets and secret menu items

Thursday; June 6th 2019: 7:13 PM

Truth be told, the diner that Chan is currently seated in doesn’t really meet his usual standards. Truth be told, Minho and Jisung are always up to his neck whenever they see Chan and Woojin heading in the direction of the diner, always insisting that it’s way too shabby for both of them and that they should just go to a fancier restaurant that would suit their image more. Truth be told, Chan doesn’t mind the greasy diner floors that the cleaning lady always somehow just forgets to clean, or how the pregnant waitress reeks of weed whenever she takes his order, or the fact that the smell of American cheeseburgers and fatty patties doesn’t mix very nicely with the smell of the Chinese food that the diner has decided to put on their menu for a reason that is unknown to all of mankind. All Chan cares about are the spring rolls, the amazing spring rolls that he always orders every day at 7 pm.

“Anywho, as I was saying, the musical version of the film belittled almost all of the film's original characters. Like fuck, the musical directors even tried to make it so that the audience, we, would feel bad for J.D.! They tried to make him into a victim rather than the psychopath that he was during the---” 

“You’re cute.”

For Chan, it feels as if time has stopped then and there but the elevator music that keeps on buzzing throughout the diner tells him otherwise. Chan feels his fingers turn greasy as his thumb and index finger still hasn’t fully let go of the vegetarian spring roll that has half of its part in Chan’s moth and the other in Chan’s left hand, held up by Chan’s index finger and thumb. Chan’s usual lazy brown eyes starts to squint as he looks up to the figure that has stopped by his and Woojin’s white marble diner table. 

“Sorry?” Chan doesn’t know who the fuck the male that’s being illuminated in the red light from the neon sign on the diner wall is but he sure does know that he lacks in the moral and ethics field since he doesn’t show any sign of remorse or shame for disturbing Chan’s very important movie analysis speech.

“Can I get one of your spring rolls?” The male figure beams, showing off the tiniest of dimples, as he points to Chan’s small paper bag with spring rolls. 

Chan looks at Woojin who’s sitting right across him, in hopes of getting some advice or explanation but the older one of them only shrugs.

“Uhm. No?” What a weird request. Who just comes up like that? And asks for a spring roll? Chan pushes in the rest of his spring roll in his mouth and quickly chews, painfully aware of how the brown haired male with his anti social social club hoodie refuses to leave his side. 

“Then I’ll have to kiss you.” Chan chokes on the spring roll.

“Sorr--” His words are cut off as he feels a pair of plump lips crash onto his own before moving awkwardly. Chan doesn’t know how to react and before he can even think about moving his own lips, the other’s lips leaves his mouth.

“Thank you, enjoy your food!” Chan blinks up at the male who’s just kissed him. His eyes and lips are glossy and Chan wants to ask him what the fuck he’s doing but before he has the chance the other male starts heading back to his own table. Chan’s gaze doesn’t leave the male until he realizes that the other male’s friends are sitting and sniggering towards him.

“What was that all about?” Chan can’t do anything but shrug at Woojin’s words as he instead focuses on counting the spring rolls in the white paper bag. 

Five, Chan has five spring rolls left.

\-----------

Thursday; June 13th 2019: 7:14 PM

One week later, at the same time as last Thursday, Chan sits alone by the same diner table, with the same greasy floor under his red converse as he lazily eats his packet of spring rolls. Whilst he’s busy scrolling through instagram, double tapping away at photos of peaches and new music recommendation posts, a voice suddenly pulls him out from his bubble.

“Hi Chan.” Chan swears that he’s heard that voice before and as rummages his brain to find out who it belongs to the owner of the low voice decides to take a seat on the opposite side of the table.

“How do you know my name?” Was this boy his stalker or something? Chan doesn’t know if he’s supposed to feel flattered or creeped out. His mind is telling him to be creeped out but the blush that begins to rise up his cheeks tells him otherwise.

“Oh, I just asked the waitress who the cute boy with the damaged blonde hair and dark shadows under his eyes were and she told me your name right away. No biggie.” The male shrugs and beams towards Chan. He isn’t clad in his anti social social club today and is instead wearing a loose oversized white hoodie which makes him look a little, fuck it, a whole lot cuter than last time. But his cuteness won’t excuse his creepiness.

“Do you know that you’re a bit creepy?” Chan diverts his eyes from the male as he dips one of his spring rolls into the sweet chili sauce.

“Do you know that you’re like really fucking sexy  _ Chan _ ?” Well fuck, it was pretty hard to ignore the other male when he was spewing out things that were making Chan turn 50 shades of red. 

“What? Why do you look so shocked, I thought we were taking turns on pointing out obvious things about the other!” The other male feigns innocence but Chan manages to catch the playful spark twinkle in the other’s eyes.

“Oh, I just forgot, I haven’t even properly introduced myself! I’m Felix!” The so called “Felix” stretches out his hand and Chan eyes it warily before hesitantly shaking it. Felix’s grip is hard and when they part Felix decides to stroke his fingers against Chan’s for an awfully long time before he completely retreats his hand and starts to…Chan’s eyes widen when he sees Felix licking his own fingers.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” Chan asks as Felix hums around his own fingers.

“Oh, you had some sweet chilli sauce on your fingers!” Felix smiles as he releases his fingers with a loud pop. Chan eyes him warily before he coughs.

“So uhm Felix, why are you here? Are your friends here with you again?” When Chan turns around he can’t see any of Felix’s friends from last time.

“Nope, I’m here on my own today. I want one of your spring rolls, Chan!” When Chan turns around to face Felix again he realizes just how close their faces are. Felix must have leaned in when Chan was looking for the other’s friends. The scene causes him to gulp loudly.

“What if I don’t want to give you one then? Will you try to kiss me again?” He cusses himself for not being able to keep his eyes of Felix’s lips that reminded him an awfully lot about those peaches he loves to eat.

“Only if you want to!” The lips in front of him breaks out into a grin.

“If I’m being honest, you’re a pretty bad kisser.” Well that was sort of a dick move wasn’t it. But Chan was also being honest, their kiss had been weird. Chan begins to wonder if he’s hurt the other male’s feelings, as Felix retreats with a blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry, it was my first kiss and you made me really nervous.” Felix looks like he’s about to cry and Chan feels like a fucking dick for what he just said. The kiss wasn’t even  _ that  _ bad. What he means is that Felix’s technique had been a bit awkward but his lips had tasted pretty nice and Chan has to stop these thoughts before he pops a boner in the middle of a diner because he’s thinking about kissing a person who’s basically a stranger to him still.

“Ah fuck. Wait. Did you say that it was your first kiss? Shouldn’t you have your first kiss with...you know, someone special?” Chan blushes at his own words and when he looks up through his disheveled bangs he’s met with the sight of Felix frowning softly.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. You are special, Chan.” Felix hums happily as he grabs Chan’s coca cola light cup and begins to play with the straw.

“You can’t just go up and kiss people like that, you know?” It’s the most obvious thing on earth to say but Chan can’t find anything else to say.

“I know, I told you, you’re  _ special.  _ Also, it was a bet. My friends said if you refused to give me a spring roll then I’d have to kiss you. They’d noticed that I had been staring at you the entire night.” Felix’s lips wrap around Chan’s straw as he begins to drink from the other’s cup.

“Give me my drink back!” Chan hisses as he pulls the drink closer to himself.

“You should learn how to share, Chan. Also, if my kiss was that awful, why don’t you start giving me kissing lessons then?” The male breaks out into laughter as Chan chokes on the sweet bubbly drink.

“Anyways, I’ve got to get going. See you later.” Felix begins to walk away but stops on his way to pick up Chan’s drink that’s standing on the diner table. 

“I’m taking this.” Felix declares.

Chan reaches up to try to get his drink back but somehow Felix manages to hold the drink out of Chan’s reach and simultaneously use his other hand to pick up one of Chan’s spring rolls.

“Thank you for the spring roll, hyung!” Felix screams in glee as he darts away from the diner table with a spring roll in his mouth and Chan’s drink in his hand.

Embarrassment washes over Chan when he notices that everybody in the diner is staring at him.

Chan groans and looks down at the white paper bag. 

Four, Chan has four spring rolls left.

\-----------

Thursday; June 20th 2019: 7:29 PM

Chan’s sitting alone again. He’s got a half eaten spring roll in his mouth and the other half is being held up by his thumb and index finger. He almost jumps out of his seat when he feels a pair of lips wrap around the top of his fingers before the same pair of lips pull away with the half eaten spring roll now in their mouth.

“Felix fuck, you scared me.” Felix smiles as he plops down right across Chan.

“Your beauty scared me so I guess we’re even.” Felix laughs as he swallows half of Chan’s spring roll.

“What is it now Felix? You’ve already gotten what you wanted, why haven’t you gone away yet?” It was hard scolding the younger one of them and Chan immediately realizes that Felix doesn’t take his confrontation seriously.

“Chan hyung, I’m so full, I think I’m going to  _ die.”  _ Felix cries out dramatically as he draws out the last word.

“What did you have for dinner?” Chan tries to make it sound like he isn’t caring about what Felix had for dinner (which he does), because he absolutely doesn’t care (he absolutely does).

“I had ice cream!” Felix is suddenly beaming again, which is a weird thing to do if you’ve said you were about to die just one second ago.

“You had ice cream for lunch?” Can ice cream even be counted as lunch? Chan doesn’t think so but apparently him and Felix have different opinions on the matter.

“Yup! I have ice cream for lunch every single day!” Chan doubts that that is something to be proud or happy over but whatever.

“Really? You have ice cream for lunch every single day and you still manage to have a good looking bod---” Well fuck. Did Chan say that out loud? He should really think before speaking.

“You think my body looks good Chan?” There’s that stupid smirk on Felix’s face again that Chan hates so much. 

“That’s not what I meant, I mean--”

“No, I think you meant exactly what you said. Tell me Chan, do you often think of my body?” Felix cups his hands before placing his face in them as he sets his elbows on the dirty diner table.

“Fuck off, weirdo.” Very smooth Chan. It’s not exactly what Chan  _ wants  _ to say but he always seems to find a way to fuck up whenever he’s around Felix. His words just always fails him. 

“Fuck off? Fuck off as in jerk off? Do you want me to jerk off here? That’s pretty kinky of you Chan but fine, if that’s what you want.” Chan almost shrieks when he sees Felix hands fly down to the male’s fly.

“No, Felix, we’re going to get kicked out. Look, I’ll give you another one of my spring rolls if you just...refer from doing that right here.” Chan sends a shout out to God in his head because if he and Felix were to be alone in the diner then Chan really wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from doing not so very pure things to Felix on all places of the diner. 

“I don’t want your spring rolls Chan.” Felix purses his lips and puts his hands on the diner table so that Chan can see them and not get a heart attack.

“What do you want then?” Chan can’t stop himself from gulping.

“Only time will tell. Speaking of time, I’ve got to go now.” Felix rises from the diner table and takes about 2 steps before he starts to wobble.

“Oh, oh God. I think I’m going to die.” Felix says as he dramatically drops down on the floor, tongue peeking out from his mouth.

“Cpr, I need cpr!” He feigh groans as he trashes his head around on the dirty diner floor.

Felix might be good at many things but acting surely wasn’t one of them. Felix probably realizes that as well when he cracks an eye open to see if Chan is paying any attention to him. When their eyes meet, Chan turns back to his phone.

“I’m here every day for the last 3 months and I’m telling you, that floor hasn’t been cleaned for at least 2 months.” Chan starts sipping his coca cola again.

“You’re such a killjoy Chan! Bang Chan! More like  _ Bore _ Chan! I’ll just go and die somewhere else then!” Chan hears how Felix gets up to the floor before he heads out the diner’s door.

One week. Then it’ll all start over again. 

As Chan reaches down in the white paper bag, he can’t help but to wonder if Felix was being serious about obeying Chan and doing whatever Chan would ask him to do. It was pretty hot to be honest.

Three, Chan has three spring rolls left.

\-----------

Thursday; June 27th 2019: 7:46 PM

“For the last fucking time Chan,  _ Barbie girl _ is NOT a sexual song. They’re singing AND dress me everywhere, not UNDRESS me everywhere! It’s a  _ conservative _ barbie!” Woojin is really starting to get fed up with Chan.

“They’re clearly singing “undress me everywhere”, and even if you were to be right about the dress part, that doesn’t take away the fact that Barbie is singing about begging on her knees in the song!” Chan is starting to think that Woojin is a bit too innocent.

“Yes, Barbie is singing about getting on her knees and praying to God!” Woojin is angry for real.

Suddenly a male plops down right across the two of them and Chan immediately smirks. 

“Felix! Help us settle this. Is  _ Barbie girl  _ by aqua a sexual song or not?” Felix makes himself comfortable on the padded couch.

“Oh, it’s definitely a sexual song. That’s why I like it so much!” It’s magical, the fact that Felix can say a sexual thing and then have the fucking nerves to sit there and give Woojin and Chan the most innocent and purest looking smile ever is fucking magical.

“Yes! I told you Woojin, I fucking told you!” Chan screams in glee as he watches Woojin’s face fall.

Chan doesn’t like to share his food but for just this once some part of him allows him to share. He doesn’t even know how or why but it’s like his hand moves on its own and pulls out a spring roll.

“You deserve a spring roll for that.” It’s worth it really. Losing one of his precious spring rolls is worth it when he sees how Felix’s face gets lit up at his words. 

“Good boy!” 

It comes automatically. It slips out of his mouth when he feeds Felix the spring roll. Chan tenses up at his own words and Felix seems to do it as well before the youngest of them breaks out into a shit eating grin.

“Thanks, _ daddy! _ ” Felix puts empathize on the last word and smirks as he blows Chan a raspberry kiss before leaving the table.

Chan can’t face Woojin after that.

“Now  _ that  _ was sexual for sure.” Woojin should shut the fuck up.

Chan coughs and tries to distract himself from his growing erection as he counts his spring rolls.

Two, Chan has two spring rolls left.

\-----------

Thursday; July 4th 2019: 7:21 PM

Chan has learned to recognize the sound of Felix’s footsteps. He doesn’t need to look up to know that it’s him when he hears someone plop down on the diner couch right across him. 

“I’ve already asked for the bill so hurry up. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.” Chan doesn’t lift his eyes from the newspaper that he’s reading, much to Felix annoyance.

“You know, I wish that these spring rolls were a bit bigger.” There’s a shuffling sound of paper being ruffled.

“Would you pay for your own spring rolls if they made them bigger?” Chan raises an eyebrow and looks up from his news paper only to be met with the sight of Felix inspecting the spring roll that he’s holding in his small hands.

“No, but if they were a bit bigger than I could make more sexual innuendos with them. Like I could deepthroat a spring roll and pretend that it was your dick whilst you watched me.” Chan chokes on his own spit.

“Uhm, here’s your bill. Cash or card?” Chan’s face flushes to a deep beet red shade when the waitress awkwardly coughs beside him. He didn’t see her coming.

Chan panicky rummages for coins in his left jeans pocket before hoisting up a large amount of coins that surely covers both his and the table in front and behind him’s bills. He mutters a small “sorry” and “thank you” before he locks eyes with Felix again who’s smiling whilst eating his spring roll.

Chan diverts his eyes and forces them to focus on the white paper bag, completely forgetting about his news paper.

One, Chan has one spring roll left.

\------------

Thursday; July 11th 2019: 8:53 PM

Felix hasn’t arrived yet. Chan’s been waiting for almost an hour now. Okay, maybe a bit more than just an hour. He’s never going to admit that out loud though, especially not to Felix. He makes the decision to pay and head out for an ice cream instead. It’s freezing outside but Chan needs something to cool his nerves. He debates whether or not he should bring the white paper bag that he ate spring rolls from today but ultimately decides to bring it along with him. 

The cold is biting and Chan is on the verge of giving up his search for ice cream before he sees a neon sign light up his road. The sign is shaped like an ice cream and belongs to an ice cream parlor. Chan has had his doubts regarding religion before but when he sees the sign, his doubts get thrown out the window.

As Chan closes the door behind him he realizes how dark and almost shut down the place is. The staff was probably just about to close and Chan feels bad for not looking at the closing times on the door outside before he hears a voice perk up from somewhere.

“Sorry, just one second! There we go! What would you like to order?” The light gets turned on and Felix appears from where he was leaning down behind the ice cream monitor.

“Felix?” 

“Chan?”

“Fuck, I know this probably looks like I’m stalking you but I’m not! I swear, I promise. I just wanted some ice cream! I didn’t even know you worked here!” Chan feels how the spring rolls in his left jeans pocket is starting to leak grease.

“It’s fine really. I’m sorry that I didn’t come today, I normally work all days except for Thursdays but my co worker called in sick today and the boss made me cover her shift. I should have told you.” Felix bites his bottom lip nervously.

“It’s fine really!” Chan says. It is fine now, it feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest when he gets an explanation as to why Felix didn’t meet him like he used to on their unassigned lunch dates. 

Felix still looks hesitant and ashamed.

“Uhm, is this why you always eat ice cream for lunch?” Chan says as he rakes his eyes over all of the ice cream flavours. The statement seems to make Felix happier because the other male immediately begins to grin sheepishly.

“Yeah, with all this sweetness around me it’s impossible to resist having a taste of it all.” Felix laughs and scratches his nape.

“By the way, did you want an ice cream?” Felix breaks the silence.

“Uh yeah, sure! Uhm, do you have nut?” Chan enjoys the look on Felix’s face.

“Uhm yes and no? We have no hazelnut or pistage because of allergies but uhm, you could get my nut if you want to?” Felix winks at Chan but Chan has decided that he won’t be flustered today. The tables are going to turn.

“Have you got any peach flavoured ice cream?” He asks.

“I mean we  _ had  _ it. Up until like 1 minute ago. I sort of ehm, ate it all up.” Chan is awarded with another shy smile from Felix. He enjoys seeing Felix who’s always teasing him now get all flustered and shy instead

“That’s a real shame. I guess I’ll just have to get that peach flavour in another way.” Chan’s voice hasn’t always been this dark and love, in fact, Felix is sure that it just dropped 2 octaves.

Felix opens his mouth to ask him what he means but is stopped by Chan burying his left hand in his brown hair and pulling their faces together, with the ice cream monitor still in between them, before re-connecting their lips again for the first time in a month. Felix gasps in surprise and Chan takes the chance to slip his tongue into Felix’s mouth. Chan curses himself for not doing this much earlier. Now that he feels Felix lips on his own again, without the awkward stares and the greasy smell of the diner surrounding them, he can’t imagine himself ever letting go of the younger’s lips again. Coca cola light has always been Chan’s favorite drink but swallowing the moans that Felix is letting out can never compete to the feeling of swallowing his favorite drink. But there’s something more he wants to swallow from Felix. Chan pulls away after what feels like forever and Felix immediately whines loudly at the loss of his lips as he grips at Chan’s shirt, as if he’s afraid that the older will leave.

“You don’t taste of peach Felix. You taste like lemons.” Chan states as he licks his lips.

“Yeah but I figured that it would be more likely for you to kiss me if you though I tasted like peach rather than if I tasted like lemon.” Felix beams at Chan, causing Chan to chuckle in return. Felix really was something entirely unique. 

“So I asked if you had nut flavoured ice cream...is that offer still available?” Chan tries to meet Felix’s eyes but his eyes are perpetually glued onto the younger’s lips instead. 

“Fuck...yes...I mean yes. Fuck yes.” Felix says and Chan wastes no time to basically jump over the ice cream monitor (parkour, bitches) so that he’s standing right in front of Felix.

“Hi” Chan blushes as he fists Felix shirt and ice cream apron.

“Hi” Felix breath ghosts over Chan as he bumps their noses together.

“Don’t worry, I’ve cleaned the floor. It’s a bit nicer than the one at the diner.” Felix reassures Chan when he sees him hesitating to get down on the floor. Chan immediately nods before getting down on his knees in front of Felix. 

“Felix. You should get some spring roll flavoured ice cream.” Chan says as he places small kisses on Felix growing bulge.

“Shut the fuck up before I make you.” Felix groans as he grips Chan’s already damaged hair and pulls him closer, making Chan releases a laugh that sends vibrations straight to Felix crotch. Felix moans impatiently.

“Just to be sure, I’m the only one that gets to do this right? I’m the only one that gets to taste this right?” Chan places his hands on Felix’s hips and looks up at him. 

“Yes, you’re the only one that gets to do this. This is a secret menu item, reserved for Chan and Chan only.” Felix smiles as he pulls Chan’s face towards his crotch again. Chan begins nuzzling and mouthing against Felix’s bulge before he pulls away again, making Felix release a heavy sigh.

“Oh by the way, I brought you a spring roll!” Chan digs in his left pocket and pulls up the white paper bag from it.

“Oh for fuck sake! I told you that it wasn’t the spring rolls I wanted.” Felix seems frustrated and swats away the paper bag, making it fall to the floor.

“What is it that you wanted then?” Chan mumbles as he looks up at Felix in confusion.

“You. I’ve wanted you all along.” That does it for Chan and he immediately pulls down both Felix’s pants and boxers. Felix is so surprised that he steps forward and accidentally crushes the spring roll on the floor.

As Chan takes Felix into his mouth, he looks away for one second towards the white paper bag and the mashed up spring roll on the newly cleaned floor.

Zero, Chan doesn’t have any spring rolls left.

A, Chan has a new boyfriend instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope somebody liked this! If you did I would appreciate kudos or comments! Check out my other fanfic if you want to! Have a nice day!


End file.
